


Touch starved logan

by analogical_trash



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: logan needs a hug but can’t ask for one





	Touch starved logan

Logan has always been one of the more distant ones of the sides. At first, it was just logical he was logic he should just be facts and logical thinking, he shouldn’t need emoltal things like praise or hugs and other affection. Those things Patton needs and Virgil and even roman but not logan. Or at least that what he told himself. The truth was he might not need it as much as the others but he needed the affection as well. No one realized that not even logan at the beginning.

When they were kids Patton would give him so much affection to much at times. Then roman came along and he got lase from Patton but some from Roman until roman decided he was a “wet blanket” and stopped. When Virgil came he shide away from hugs and was always negative so at first logan through he didn’t need affection like him but luckily Patton kept giving him more and more until Virgil accepted it even asked for it at times. They all found out that Virgil needed it almost as much as Patton just a different kind more praise even for the little things less surprise shot hugs more known drawn out affections. Logan would give Virgil praise and tell him what he did right, Patton made it his job to give Virgil all the hugs and cuddles he needed and with those and the love he got from roman Patton didn’t find the need to hug and the more time past the less Patton would even give small touches until there wasn’t any.

When Logan was in his room late and night he would think about those time when they were kids and Patton would give logan long hugs. He would miss the movie nights where they would lay next to each other in the pillow fort roman would make. He would even miss the times roman would tackle him pinning him down and say some nonsense about whatever make-believe was going on at the time. Logan missed every small touch every brush every handshake everything. But he couldn’t say anything.

One day Roman was showing Patton something on phone logan through about it and then walked up to them from behind. He stops right before touching them then took a step forward

“What you watching?” they took a step away from him

“A dog video look” roman handed him the phone and took another step away to let logan watch while he and Patton talked about how cute the dog was. Logan was disappointed he was hoping to get some physical contact while he was shown the video. But he did get about 2 seconds of it he shouldn’t be complaining.

The next day Virgil and Patton were cuddling on the couch logan knew he should just walk away but after the 2 seconds from yesterday, he wanted affections even more now. He when to join them on the couch but when he was coming up to them.

“Oh you want to sit here lo,” Patton said

“Umm,” Logan said.

“We make room don’t worry” Patton and Virgil sat up and gave Logan plenty of room while they continued to cuddle. Logan couldn’t get himself to say that he wanted to cuddle to so he just sat there and after a while lifted. It was painful knowing he couldn’t join me with them.

A few days later it was movie night Logan was hoping he could join them in cuddling. Roman, Virgil, and Patton were all on the big couch cuddling logan was going to try and join them when

“Hey I got your favorite blanket on the chain right next to us,” Patton said with a smile

“Yup and I got your book there too nerd in case you get bored” roman said

“Thanks, guys” logan when and sat down he could feel eyes on him but he tries to act like everything was okay and watch the movie.

Logan lay in his bed cuddling his pillow the only thing that would ever cuddle him when there was a knock at the door. He goes up and answers the door. All three of the others were there.

“What do you need?” Logan asked wounding why they were all here.

“We need to talk and you need to be honest nerd,” Roman said

“What are you talking about?” Logan got worried what could they be thinking he was lying about.

“Lo just let us in to talk it nothing bad,” Patton said Logan nodded and opened the door he sat down on the chain at his desk knowing they would all talk the bed. They exceeded looked at sat down on the bed.

“Logan Virgil has brought to our attention that well um. You want to explain it kiddo?” Patton said

“Well I notice that you have been trying to well be closer to us and I think you are what the word oh touch starved” Logan frozen

“Nerd, you okay?”

“Hey kiddo it okay”

“Yeah you should have just told us we could have to give you some affection”

“… really?”

“Aww of course kiddo”

“Why would you think we couldn’t?”

“Well”

“I think I know why you didn’t want to be rejected,” Virgil said quietly Logan nodded.

“Well, now that we all know Logan would you like to join us on the bed and we can give you some much-needed affection. Logan just nodded he slowly got up and walked over to them. Virgil was the one to pull him down and hold him while the others made room and move the covers. Logan was confused at first but then Virgil slowly lay him down and then they all lay down as well. Virgil on Logan’s right and Patton on the left. Roman was on top of all of them.

“How this?”

“Perfect more than I could ask for”

“Stop that nerd you can ask for this anytime”

“I love you guys”

“We love you too lo”


End file.
